


How To Properly Eat Breakfast

by Verbophobic



Series: Fluffy Fireballs [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Breakfast, Food, M/M, Romance, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:11:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How oblivious can the first and second division commanders be about how they eat? Apparently the level is at such a spot that not even Thatch can fathom.</p><p>Marco/Ace</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Properly Eat Breakfast

Marco came from the kitchen window to the table where his friends and brothers sat. In his hands were two generously filled plates that ranged from meats to fruits, to proteins and more. On the table was a rolled up paper from the news coo, ah so that’s where it had gotten off to before he could snatch it up. 

He set one of the filled plates in front of Ace and grabbed the cup of coffee for a quick sip that Ace had gotten for himself but hadn’t yet drank. Setting it back down and setting his own food down he got comfortable and greeted each of his friends; Izou, Thatch, and Jozu were all at the table talking in their own conversations but did greet Marco back. Ace on the other hand woke up with a small start before grinning and beginning to eat

As he sat down he hummed softly and grabbed the paper to begin reading. He nit picked from his plate without looking, taking pieces of bacon, sausage, and holding it out for Ace who flicked a small ball of fire that way to burn the bacon to the crisp Marco loved and cook the outside of the sausage to the dark color that contrasted to the soft flesh inside.

Ace barely noticed any of that, he didn’t even pause in his conversation that he had started with Thatch about some prank he was the victim of and was hoping to find the mastermind behind to get tips from. As the flame use ate and cooked Marco’s food further for him he snated pieces of food here and there from the first division commanders plate. He wasn’t acknowledged or stopped at all except when he reached for the apple slices.

Marco reacted quickly, his hand flicking out to slap Ace’s own and redirect him towards the meat rather than Marco’s own fruits. He was in a mood for eating those today so he would rather them not disappear on him. Ace didn’t notice and took the ausage his fingers touched and he shoved it in his mouth before talking more and reaching for the plate again, this time his fingers didn’t travel towards any of the fruits and Marco as he reached out didn’t slap him again.

Unfortunately Marco grabbed the coffee and brought the cup up to his lips before frowning as he took a sip. His face turned into a mix of disgust and displeasure as he continued to read. The damn coffee had gone cold. If there was one thing Marco could not stand, it was drinking cold coffee. Iced coffee was one thing, it was made in a way that the cold tasted good, but when hot coffee went cold there was this disgusting aftertaste that could at times make him gag in disgust.

He set the cup down and turned the page of his paper. It was too much of a bother to get up and get a fresh, hot, cup of coffee at the moment. Later maybe. After his paper perhaps but for now he wanted to finish nibbling at his breakfast and reading the update on the world.

An orange was put into his hand- thank you Ace, not that Marco realized it had be put in his hand or that it was from Ace’s own plate- and he quickly slipped it between his lips and took a bite. He didn’t even look as Ace shoved a finger into the coffee and just left it there. The youth reached over to push at Izou who had begun to laugh about something and Marco took a piece of toast from his plat and held it out, Ace was quick to lean towards it and slurp it up after which Marco grabbed a slice of apple from his own plate to bite at and chew slowly. Finishing his fruit he reached for the coffee again- forgetting it was cold- and lifted the cup up to his lips. He breathed out and the steam fogged up his reading glasses and he smiled as he took a sip of the liquid.

Ace’s finger had slipped out and he licked it clean of the black liquid before going back to eating from his own plate and Marco’s. Thatch gawped openly at the two; especially when marco let out a soft little moan as his coffee- heated to the perfect temperature- slid down his throat. Paper finished, coffee downed, and all fruits gone from both plates, Marco stood up. The last piece of toast stolen as he looked away, Ace finished off both plates. “Hm? I finished?” Marco was confused before humming and shrugging. Whatever. “Oi, Ace, are ya finished too?” He saw the empty plate there and Ace nodded. Yes, he was surprised that he was full after eating just one plate. “Would ya like ta join me fer a sparin’ session, yoi?”

“Sure!” Ace chirped and jumped up. He hurried off as Marco chuckled and gathered the empty plates. Everyone at the table was gawping at the duo. Did- did the two honestly not realize what had just happened between them? That Ace ate a third of Marco’s plate? Heated the coffee? Fed each other?!


End file.
